Needle Phobia
by BethyBoo97
Summary: She's not been well and she's in need of a blood test only problem is is that she refuses to have it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sandra?"

"Not now Gerry, I have to go and meet mum and you know how she gets when I'm late."

"It's important babe."

"Fine but you can explain that to your mother in law."

"The surgery rang again when you were shopping."

"Really? What'd they say?" Sandra said trying to keep her voice level but already knowing what was coming.

"You've now missed two appointments for a blood test, they wanted to check everything was okay."

"What did you tell them?" Sandra asked nervously but again knowing what was coming.

"I told them you'd be in first thing tomorrow. So we've not been that busy so what's the real reason you've not been, are you scared of the results?" Gerry asked gently as he rubbed her arms.

"No."

"Well then the sooner you get it the sooner you'll get the results and the sooner you'll get better."

"I know that but…" Sandra started but stopped almost as soon as she'd started.

"But what? Come on we've been married 4 years, we don't have secrets Sandra."

"I can't do it, I'm terrified of needles." Sandra almost whispered her face turning ghostly white as she even mentioned the word.

"How come you've never said before?"

"It's not something that I advertised anyway it wasn't even remotely relevant until recently."

"Well honey you need this blood test done and there's no point in putting it off much longer. I'll come with you and hold your hand."

"You better because I'm not having it done otherwise. Now come on and you can explain to my mother why you decided to make me late."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sandra wake up." Gerry said gently, she was hoping that he'd forgotten and that she'd sleep past the appointment.

"10 more minutes baby."

"Sandra 10 more minutes and you won't be ready for your appointments. Come on, have you had a bad experience because you know as well as I do that the things that we fear most have already happened to us."

"Fine, when I was at school there was a girl and she was never well. She had numerous blood tests but nothing ever came up; she died a couple of months later. Ever since I've been I've been terrified of blood tests and needles."

"But Sandra that's not common and you most certainly aren't going to die. Blood tests save lives not take them." Gerry told her softly.

"I bet that's what she thought."

"Up and ready babe and we'll talk more but right now you're delaying the inevitable and Sandra it is inevitable."

"Fine." She said as she pulled the duvet off her and climbed out of bed.

"Name?" The grumpy receptionist asked.

"Sandra Standing, here to see Sister Green." Sandra replied just as grumpily.

"I'm sorry she's not well today." On hearing this Sandra perked up almost immediately, "Sister Robinson will be taking all of her appointments. She's currently running 10 minutes late."

"Thank you." Gerry said as he guided Sandra over to the mass of chairs behind them. "Do you want me to come in with you?"

"Would you?" Sandra asked, even since getting married she was oddly independent but this was different other than insects, needles was her only real fear and unlike insects this fear had taken a long time to present itself.

"Mrs Standing?" A plump nurse called as she walked out in to the waiting room. Sandra and Gerry followed the woman into a small room with only a bed, two chairs and a desk inside. "Take a seat on the bed please Sandra." She took her time about following this request.

"I'm sorry, my wife is scared of needles." Gerry said only to be met with one of Sandra's many frowning faces.

"Okay well it's nothing really to worry about, you'll just feel a sharp scratch." The nurse told her, Gerry could see that the nurse was now prepared and moved to take Sandra's hand.

"Look at me and squeeze my hand as tight as you want."

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Gerry said as they got back into the car.

"I have finger marks on my hand you squeezed it that tight."

"I was trying to take your mind off of what was going on."

"Well it hurt."


End file.
